


Voyeur I thru IV

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-02-15
Updated: 2001-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 17:19:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11339913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Just a bit of silliness I dreamt up after a great weekend in the big city.





	Voyeur I thru IV

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Voyeur 1 - Doublemint by Nicole S.

X-Files K/OC (2) M  
Title: Doublemint  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language, violence and m/m sex.  
If you liked this, please tell me.   
Webpages: Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/  
RatB: http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Spoilers: Sleepless, Duane Barry, Ascention  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm broke.  
Summary: Just a bit of silliness I dreamt up after a great weekend in the big city.  
Comments: Thanks to Amy and Orithain for awesome beta.  
This story is for Rowanne.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Doublemint - by Nicole S.  
(3/99)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was a nice summer night; a warm breeze floated around, fluttering the leaves on the trees. Couples strolled hand in hand down the street, lingering to look in shop windows. An outdoor café nearby was bustling with activity, people stopping to talk to their friends as they enjoyed the night.

Fox Mulder had no time to notice such things, he was in his car waiting for Alex Krycek. He had been following him for two weeks, and tonight he was going to confront him, ask him why he had betrayed him, why he had done that smoking bastard's dirty work. Mulder thought of how hurt he had been when he found those cigarette butts in Krycek's car. If Alex had been around when Mulder got back to the office that day, he would have been a dead man.

Alex Krycek, however, was alive and well. He had seen him walking down this same street two weeks ago, looking amazingly good and without a care in the world. Mulder flew into a rage when he saw him, jumping out of the car and running across the street to the club Alex had just gone into. He wanted to kill him or at least beat him up for betraying him, for sucking Mulder in like that, making him think he *believed*, that he was on his side. Instead, he was working for that smoking bastard all along.

He couldn't get into the club that night; he wasn't dressed the right way; the bouncers sniggered at him for wearing a suit and tie. He went back to his car, fuming, watching the entrance for hours, seeing people dressed in vampire, fetish, and other morbid attire go in and out of the club. Finally, bored, he decided to leave; he knew this was probably one of Alex's regular haunts, he'd be back. Sure enough, the next week he was here, dancing, drinking, cavorting with young men and women. Mulder watched him for a few hours then went home, planning to confront him this weekend.

He looked in his side mirror just as Alex was rounding the corner, dressed in leather pants and leather jacket - he wore no shirt underneath. Mulder waited 15 minutes, then entered the club, paid the cover and slunk into the smoky blackness. As last time, he was dressed appropriately; tight, black jeans, black boots and black leather jacket over a dark blue silk shirt. Quietly, he got himself a beer from the bar and stood back in a corner, watching.

Everyone here was dressed in black lace, leather and rubber; skin shone where exposed from the lights on the dance floor the only source of light in the club. Pounding electronic music filled the air, assaulting his ears. It was so smoky and dark in here it took him a good ten minutes for his eyes to adjust. Then he saw him, dancing, under the strobe light.

"I got you, motherfucker," Mulder muttered into his beer.

Alex Krycek was dancing up a storm, mouthing along with the German words, body moving to the heavy bass of the electronic song. There were men and women dancing together but alone, the smoke swirling up and around them. Arms flailed, eyes downcast or turned up towards heaven, as the pulsating beat of the music drove them into a frenzy.

Mulder took another sip of his beer; yes, tonight was the night he was going to kick Alex Krycek's ass. But for now, he was content to watch him dance. He moved quite gracefully for a man; limbs thrusting out and upwards with fluid movements, hips moving back and forth, side to side to the beat of the music.

Mulder had to admit Krycek was quite a good looking man; the small nose and wide set eyes, those delicate ears, combined with that bow of a mouth made him beautiful, actually. A lock of hair had fallen onto his forehead from his gyrations. When they were working together, Alex would smooth it back off his forehead a hundred times a day. Mulder wanted to reach out and fix it for him then run his hand down to cup his chin, then kiss him. Mulder sighed. Yes, Alex Krycek looked very good; perhaps if things had turned out different, he could have fucked him once or twice.

Another song started, and more people jammed onto the already crowded dance floor. Mulder went to the washroom then got another beer on the way back to his lookout spot in the darkness. He had noticed something the last time he came in here; when Alex was dancing, he stayed up there most of the night, oblivious to everything except the music. When he got back to his spot, he saw Alex was dancing with two very good looking young men. One of them was wearing a pair of plain leather pants with a leather t-shirt. The other was wearing leather pants covered in zippers and buckles with a black cotton t-shirt; he was also wearing a dog collar. The three of them were looking at each other as they danced, silent questions asked and answered between them.

The song they were dancing to merged into another one, this one slower and brooding. More smoke was thrust into the air; coloured lights flickered across the dancers. Mulder could barely see them now, weaving a pattern with their bodies to the rhythm of the pulsating beat. A few minutes later, the smoke dissipated, and the three men were even closer together; then Alex turned and walked right past Mulder and out the door, the two men following him.

Mulder followed them out and onto the street, where he saw them get into a cab. He quickly ran across the street to his car and tried to follow it but was stopped by a red light.

"Shit!" He could only hope that the direction they were going in indicated that they were all on their way to Alex's apartment. He pulled up a few minutes later, grateful to see them outside the door to Alex's apartment block. They all had their arms around each other, both men kissing Alex. A twinge of jealousy ran through Mulder as he thought of Alex sandwiched between their naked bodies.

He waited until they were inside before he crept up the fire escape to lurk outside Alex's bedroom window. The window was open, letting in the cool summer breeze, enabling Mulder to hear everything that was going on inside. He crept back as far as he could go on the fire escape's landing, so he could still see inside, yet be hidden by the shadows. He had been here twice since he saw Alex two weeks ago. He didn't know why he wanted to watch him; it bugged him that he couldn't just pull the trigger and kill that son of a bitch for betraying him.

He could hear them in the other room, glasses clinking, muted laughter, low voices. About twenty minutes later, the three men tumbled through the bedroom door, removed their clothes quickly and soon resembled a mass of naked limbs and flesh writhing on the bed. After a few minutes, Alex got up and lit a few candles then left the room. He returned a short time later with what looked like a box of condoms and a tube of lube.

Mulder's cock twitched at the sight of Alex naked, broad shoulders, nearly hairless chest tapering down to his well-defined abdomen flowing smoothly down to slim hips and muscular legs. He moved like a panther stalking his prey; graceful, fluid as he advanced towards the two men kissing each other on the bed. His large cock was erect, the rosy head poking out of the foreskin. He placed the items that were in his hand on the nightstand and knelt on the bed, immediately brought down by the two others to join them in their caresses.

Mulder watched, almost breathless, as they stroked each other with their hands and tongues. He could hear moans and sighs filter through the open window, making his cock harden in the confines of his tight jeans. He shifted slightly but was still uncomfortable. He didn't want to move too much, lest he draw attention to himself.

A loud moan was heard from one of the young men, and he arched up off the bed as Alex took him into his mouth. Mulder's mouth went dry as he watched Alex pleasure him, sucking on his cock with practiced strokes, teasing the crack of his ass with his fingers, as the other young man lapped at his partner's nipples.

Mulder breathed in and out deep, but slowly, not wanting to add to the discomfort in his groin. The young man being sucked by Alex was moaning more loudly now, his eyes closed. Suddenly, he arched incredibly high off the bed and screamed as he came, Alex holding onto his hips, swallowing the man's essence. He pulled off of him and ran his tongue up his body to meet his mouth, kissing him, then his partner deeply.

Now spent, the first man lay there watching as Alex prepared his partner's ass. He was on all fours and a look of sheer bliss was on his face as Alex worked one, then two lubed fingers into him.

"Is that good? You like that?" Alex's voice was like velvet, dark and husky with a touch of excitement.

"Yeah, that.....that feels good."

Alex moved his fingers in and out of the young man's ass, stretching him wider. The other young man had recovered from his orgasm and was kneeling beside Alex, kissing him, playing with his nipples before going back to his partner and doing the same to him.

Mulder was starting to sweat in his leather jacket; this was so hot, he didn't know how much longer he could sit here in silence. His hand went down to caress himself through the denim he wore, stroking himself lightly as he watched Alex and his two friends together. It wasn't enough. Slowly he popped the button and brought down the zipper on his jeans, dipping his hand inside to bring out his hard cock. He breathed a sigh of relief as he stroked himself.

The young man was now ready for Alex; he moved his legs apart, put a condom on, slicked himself up then plunged inside. The young man moaned at the intrusion, his face a mask of passion, his cock swaying heavily between his legs. His friend moved down to kiss him on his mouth, pinching his nipples again before going up to play with Alex.

Mulder bit his lip to keep from moaning; his hand was working on his cock, matching the rhythm Alex had set with his hips, plunging into the young man's ass. Alex's eyes were closed, and his hands were on the other man's buttocks, bringing them back to meet his thrusts. The young man was moaning, sheets gripped tightly in his hands as he was fucked hard. His partner scooted underneath and took his cock in his mouth, making him whimper and moan loudly.

Suddenly, Mulder was staring into glittering green eyes. His hand stopped stroking himself; he was so close but didn't want Alex to see him. He was holding his breath, the dripping cock in his hand begging for attention. Alex still held the gaze, moving in and out of the young man, circling his hips, moaning slightly. //He can't see me; he's just looking out the window,// Mulder said to himself, convincing himself with that thought. His hand started to move again, Alex's gaze seemingly locked on his own, turning him on even more, if that were possible.

The young man collapsed down onto his elbows with a cry, Alex still fucking him from behind, his friend's mouth still on his cock. Suddenly, he let out a howl as he came, bucking his hips forward, shoving his cock deep into his lover's throat. Alex stilled himself, letting him have his glory as his friend sucked him dry.

The young man came up from under his friend to kiss him deeply before moving up to Alex. Mulder watched as Alex sucked at his tongue greedily before releasing him to go back his companion. Tender kisses were shared as the two rejoined each other.

Alex started to move again, looking down at the two men beneath him, circling his hips, digging himself in deeper with every thrust. The young man who had come earlier was hard again and reached down to stroke himself, not breaking away from kissing his friend.

Mulder was trying hard to keep quiet as he looked at the scene mere feet from where he was sitting. He gripped himself tighter and pulled harder on his cock as Alex slammed into the young man.

Alex looked out the window again, seemingly into Mulder's eyes, as he gripped the milky white ass before him. A rivulet of sweat rolled down his cheek to drip off his chin onto the man below him. The lock of hair came loose and flopped down onto his forehead. He was letting out a soft grunting sound with each thrust, getting louder and louder.

It was the soft grunting that sent Mulder over the edge, coming onto his hand, biting his lip to keep quiet. His chest was heaving with his breaths, as he still looked upon the scene, unable to tear his eyes away. He shook the come off of his fingers but left his spent cock out of his pants, liking the feel of the cool night breeze stroking it with feathery puffs of air.

Alex was ready to come; he had closed his eyes and his mouth was open, head back as he slammed into the young man a few times, shuddering and crying out before collapsing forward. The young man jerking himself off came soon after onto his belly, letting out a barely audible moan.

All three men were spent, lying there on the double bed, motionless until Alex got up to retrieve a towel from a chair. He cleaned each of them up before blowing out the candles and returning to the bed, the young men flanking him on each side. They kissed each other for the longest time before settling down, limbs tangled around each other.

Mulder waited until he was sure all the men were asleep before he moved again. He tucked himself in his pants, zipped up and silently crept down the fire escape. All the way home, the scene replayed over and over in his mind, making him hard again. When he got back to his apartment, he immediately jumped in the shower where a quick jerk-off session relieved him again.

He went out into the livingroom to watch some television before retiring, knowing he would be tossing and turning thinking of the night's events. The light on the answering machine was blinking.

"Hey, Mulder."

Mulder froze; it was Alex.

"You should have joined us; four would have been incredible. You would have had a way better time than jerking off while watching. Hmmmm, maybe next time." A laugh was heard on the other end of the phone, "Then again, maybe not."

Mulder stared wide-eyed at his answering machine for a minute after it clicked off. He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote and tried to pick a boring show that would quell the stirring in his pants. The whole night was spent trying not to think of himself with Alex and the two young men, which did no good whatsoever. He jerked off a record number of five times that evening, six if he counted the one on the fire escape. About 4 am, he drifted off into a fitful sleep before waking an hour later to go to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder cruised inside the nameless club yet again, his new leather pants soft against his skin. He had been coming here since he saw Alex with the two young men, hoping to see him again, hoping to ask him the questions he was ready to ask him that night. He was kidding himself; he just wanted to fuck him. He sipped his beer as he watched the two young men dance with each other, enticing yet another man into their fantasy trap. Alex had not been here since that night, and he had moved out of his apartment as well. Mulder shook his head; he was kicking himself for not confronting Alex when he first saw him instead of opting to follow him around. He watched the two young men dance around their new companion before leaving with him a short time later. He leaned back against the wall, the events of what he had seen that night weeks ago running through his mind as fresh as if he had seen it yesterday. After a few hours of watching people dance and mingle, and a few more beers, Mulder left the club and went home.

THE END

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Misdirected  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for bad language and m/m sex.  
Archive to Allslash, Archive X, TER/MA, All Things Rat  
Series/Sequel: None.  
Feedback:   
Webpages: Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/  
RatB: http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Spoilers: None.  
Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I'm unemployed.  
Summary: "Quintet Infernale" phone sex challenge. A screw up at the phone sex company.  
Comments: Well, they finally beat this story out of me. Thanks to Aries, Orithain, Dr. Ruthless and Frankie for being so damn understanding and cool.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Misdirected by Nicole S.  
5/99  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to One-on-One Fantasies, where we satisfy your deepest desires. Our operators are standing by, ready to make you scream with delight. Please press one for Visa, two for MasterCard, three for American Express. Our One-on-One Gold Card members please press four."

"Welcome Gold Card Member. Please enter your membership number, followed by the pound sign."

"Thank you, Gold Card Member. The preferences from your last call have been retained. To keep current preferences, press one. To change your preferences, press two."

"Thank you. Please hold while your call is being transferred."

"Hey, lover, let's party."

Mulder balked at the voice on the other end of the phone. Dark, low, husky, male, definitely not what he was expecting. "Excuse me?"

"Let's party, baby. What are you wearing?"

"Wait a minute, this is supposed to be a redheaded woman in bondage gear, not a...guy."

"I can get into that, baby. You want me to be a redhead, I'll be a redhead."

"No, that's not the point, I want a woman."

"You don't want to give me a chance, baby?"

The sexy voice was like lightning, shooting down his body to land square at his cock. What the hell was going on here? He wasn't turned on by guys. "Not really...do I know you? Your voice seems strangely familiar."

"I don't think so, baby."

"Can you please stop calling me baby?"

"What's your name then, lover?"

"Marty."

"Marty...I knew a Marty once."

"Look, are you going to transfer me to my redhead dominatrix, or what?"

"Not so fast, Marty. They're going to charge your credit card anyway. You sure you don't want to play with me for a while?"

"Not really...uh..."

"Brian."

"Brian....you don't sound like a Brian?"

"I don't?" The other man laughed, "What do I sound like, then?"

"You sound like...nevermind."

"Well, baby, I mean Marty, let's get comfortable."

"No, I want a woman. I'm not gay."

"That doesn't matter, as long as you have a good time. You must have fantasized about one man in your life, haven't you?"

"No." Mulder answered shortly.

"No? Not one man ever turn you on, Marty?"

"No...well...maybe there was one. But that was a long time ago."

"I knew there'd be one. Why don't you sit back and think of him, that will relax you more."

"No. Please transfer me to a woman. Now."

The man on the other end sighed, "Are you sure, Marty?"

"Very."

"Please hold, lover."

"Please hold, while your call is being transferred," came the mechanical voice on the other end.

Mulder sighed; this had never happened before. Usually, there was a nice-sounding woman on the other end, a Chantal, Monique, Brittany ready and willing to take care of him. He had never gotten a guy before.

"Hey, lover."

"I don't believe it."

"Marty?"

"I thought you transferred me?"

"I did, lover, I guess everyone is busy. You sure you don't want to get it on with me?"

"No." With that Mulder hung up. "Fuck!" he spat before he leaned back on his couch. He needed someone to talk to; he couldn't get off just by jerking off today. Sometimes he needed his videos, sometimes it was just thinking about someone that got him off, but today, today he needed a voice, someone to tell him what to do. He picked up the phone and dialed again.

"Welcome to One-on-One Fantasies, where we satisfy your deepest desires. Our operators are standing by, ready to make you scream with delight. Please press one..."

"Welcome Gold Card Member. Please enter your..."

"Thank you, Gold Card Member. The preferences from your last call have been retained. To keep current preferences, press one. To change your preferences, press two."

"Do you like blondes? Press one. Redheads? Press two. Brunettes? Press three."

"Thank you. Please hold while your call is being transferred."

"Hey, lover, let's party."

"Aw, shit, not you again. I pressed one!"

"I'm gonna tell you a secret; pressing the buttons doesn't really do anything; they just help you with your fantasy."

"I know that, but I want a woman. Not a man!"

"Calm down, Marty, calm down. Why don't you give me a try? I bet I could make you come."

"No."

"What have you got to lose, besides money? I don't know who you are, you don't know who I am, we're the only ones listening to this conversation..."

Mulder bit his lip and closed his eyes. He swore he knew this voice from somewhere, this dark, husky voice that did sound just as sexy as any woman he'd ever talked to.

"Marty, you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"C'mon, baby, let Brian do you one time."

Mulder sighed, "I don't know about this."

"C'mon Marty, relax, let Brian take care of you. Don't you want Brian to make you feel good?"

Mulder tried to convince himself that he didn't want to, but there was something in this man's voice that was totally erotic. He couldn't help the answer that fell from his lips. "Yes. Take care of me."

"Where are you?"

"In my home."

"Are you lying on your bed?"

"Couch."

"What are you wearing?"

"Sweats and a t-shirt."

"One hundred percent cotton, my favourite. I can just see you, sprawled on your couch, legs spread, hard-on trying to poke through the fabric of your sweats."

Mulder swallowed, "Yeah."

"Do you work out, Marty?"

"I run and swim."

"Mmmmmm, you're probably very muscular....and tall. Are you tall, Marty?"

"I'm kind of tall."

"Yeah, I'm getting the picture all right. Now, let's make you feel good. First, let's relax. I want you to close your eyes and imagine a nice place, a place you like to go to unwind. Feel the tension all in your body, feel it in your muscles, we're going to use that tension for other things."

"Okay."

"Breathe deep, Marty, concentrate on relaxing. Take the tension in your head and neck and shoulders, and push it down, down through your body. Feel it melt down through your torso, and have it settle in your cock."

Mulder sighed.

"Keep your breathing deep and your eyes closed, Marty. Now I want you to move your hand up and lightly touch yourself through your t-shirt. Press in with the pads of your fingers slightly as you run your hands over the thin cotton. Massage your muscles under the shirt, feeling the tension moving down again. Can you feel it, Marty?"

"Yeah, I can feel it."

"Good. Now circle around a nipple while pressing harder."

Mulder bit his lower lip, his nipple hardened under his touch. "I'm doing it, Brian."

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes."

"I told you it would. Now, take your t-shirt off."

Mulder pulled the shirt up and over his head, barely taking the phone away from his ear for a second. "It's off."

"Good. Now..."

"Wait."

"What, lover?"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah, what do you look like?"

"Whatever you want me to be, lover."

"I...I want you to tell me."

Silence on the other end.

"Brian?"

"Yeah, baby, I'm still here."

"Tell me."

"I'm tall, dark and handsome."

"Do you have green eyes?"

"I've got green eyes if you want me to have green eyes."

"Green eyes and dark hair?"

"You know it, lover. Does that turn you on?"

"Yes," Mulder barely whispered.

"Mmmmmm, good. I love turning you on, Marty." Brian's voice was barely above a whisper, matching Mulder's tone. "You ready to have some fun?"

"Yeah, let's have some fun, Brian."

"Pinch your nipple, hard."

Mulder let out a gasp as he pinched his left nipple.

"You like that, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Cradle the phone in your shoulder; I want both hands free. Now, keep pinching your nipple with one hand while moving the other down your torso. Circle your fingers around, caress yourself, make yourself feel good. Does it feel good, Marty?"

"Yeah, it feels good."

"Take off your sweats, lover."

Mulder pulled off his sweats and flung them aside. "They're off."

"You're probably hard, achingly hard. Your cock's glistening in the soft light from a lamp, and it looks so good. Touch yourself, baby."

Brian was mostly right, the only light in his apartment was coming from the fish tank. Mulder sucked in his breath as he grasped his erection. "Are you hard too, Brian? Are you naked?"

"I'm naked, baby. My skin's tanned and smooth, and my cock's aching for you. I'm rubbing it with a silk scarf, teasing myself while lying in the middle of a big, soft bed."

Mulder moaned.

"Bring your other hand down to play with your balls, feel them in your hand. They're probably heavy and waiting for release, aren't they?"

"Yes," Mulder whispered.

"Mine are too. I'm rolling them between my fingers, thinking of you and what you look like, sprawled on your couch, stroking yourself. You're making me hot, Marty."

"You're making me hot, too."

"Lick your hand lover, then put it back down to your cock and stroke yourself."

"I'm stroking myself, Brian."

"Good, baby. Yeah, let's come together. You wanna come, Marty?"

"Yeah, I want to come."

"Stroke harder, baby; squeeze your balls with your other hand."

"Oh, god..."

"Yeah, now take the hand that's on your balls and move it lower, lower down to the spot just behind your balls and rub."

Mulder gasped.

"Yeah, it's good, isn't it? I'm spreading my legs and moving my hand even lower, down to my opening."

"Do you want me to do that too?"

"If you want to, Marty. Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Suck on your index finger, and move it down to your opening, then press in."

Mulder moaned.

"Move it in and out, hooking it slightly until you feel..."

Mulder yelped.

"I see you've found it."

"Yeah...it feels so good...so good."

"You ready to come?"

"Yeah, I want to come, right now."

"Come, baby."

Mulder stroked himself harder and fucked himself with his finger faster, until he could feel the tingling in the base of his balls move up his spine. He exploded onto his belly, semen coating his hand, letting out a small cry when he did.

"I'm close behind you baby, close...oh god, yesssssss."

Mulder could hear heavy breathing on the other end of the phone, mixing with the sound of his hot, heavy breaths. He reached for a kleenex and wiped himself up.

"I told you you'd like it, Marty."

"Yeah, I guess I did. Thanks."

"You're welcome, lover. You have yourself a good night."

"You too, Brian."

Mulder hung up the phone, surprised at what he had just done. He'd never come with a man before; it was secretly exciting. He smiled to himself as he stood and padded to the shower. He'd have to call Brian again some time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm sorry, sir, we only have women on this line."

"But I talked to a man yesterday. He said his name was Brian."

"Again, I'm sorry, sir. We do have another number that caters to the gay community. We also have a number that is transsexual, should you prefer."

"No, I'm telling you, I called *this* number!"

"I don't know what to tell you, sir."

Mulder sighed, "No, I'm...I must have been mistaken, I'm sorry." Mulder hung up the phone, frustrated and horny, before he picked up the telephone book and looked up the number for the gay party line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alex Kryeck smiled to himself as he played the tape of the conversation he'd had with Mulder when he intercepted his phone call. His hand reached down to stroke himself beneath his jeans as he laid on his bed. Maybe next time, he'd call Mulder? He laughed to himself at the thought as he popped the button on his jeans with one hand. He'd had plenty of hours of Mulder's phone conversations on tape, but this one was golden. Too bad it was just a one time thing. He was going to have to make copies, because this particular tape was going to wear out in no time.

The End.

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Voyeur III: Carlton Court  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for language, and sex between two men.  
Archive: Yes: Allslash, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat, Den of Sin, Slashville.  
Series/Sequel: Third chapter in Voyeur Series - sequel to "Doublemint" and "Misdirected"  
Webpages: Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/  
RatB: http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Feedback:   
Spoilers: Sleepless, Duane Barry, Ascension, Anasazi, and Paper Clip PRE-Tunguska!  
Disclaimer: God, I wish. They don't belong to me, they belong to Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox. Please don't sue me, I have to pay for a wedding.  
Summary: Mulder finds Alex again and decides to watch him for a while.  
Note: This is pre-Tunguska/Terma and Krycek has all of his appendages intact.  
Comments: Mega thanks to Amy B, Aries and Orithain for amazing beta.This is Ori's incredibly late birthday present - better late than never! This sort of fits in with the RatB "Mary Sue" challenge issued so long ago. It's subtle, but it's there.

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Voyeur III: Carlton Court  
by Nicole S. (4/00)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mulder leaned back in the sling-type hunting chair and stretched his arms over his head. He was getting tired, and his bones ached. His head also hurt. He'd been sitting in this hotel room for days watching the apartment across the street. Watching for Krycek.

He brought his arms down and rubbed them before taking a sip of coffee. Nothing was happening tonight. It was Friday and people were probably out having fun. Fun he should be having.

// I'm kidding myself. I never have any fun.//

He put his coffee down and pressed the heels of his hands into his eye sockets, rubbing the bleariness away. He knew this was a stupid idea. Who the hell did this on their vacation?

Since he'd seen Alex Krycek six months ago in a goth club, he hadn't been able to get him out of his mind. Mulder had followed him home and watched him have sex with two young men. God, he wished he could've video taped that experience. They'd been beautiful together with their sweaty, tanned skin, the smell of sex and candles...

Mulder stopped himself from going to where he told himself time and time again he shouldn't go, but ended up going just the same. Thinking about Krycek just brought frustration, erections, sticky hands, and regret.

Not regret that he'd resorted to jerking off; regret that Krycek made him so hard. And a tiny bit of regret in the back of his mind that he didn't join them. What was he thinking? He couldn't have joined them. He couldn't have fucked Krycek. Could he?

He groaned and picked up his coffee again. It was cold. He leaned over and opened the small fridge in the corner and extracted one of the many bottles of iced tea he had placed in there earlier. Gulping half of the cool liquid from the bottle, he looked across the street. Still nothing.

Sighing, he stood, placing the bottle on the desk and stretched his arms again. Then he placed his hands against the wall, stretching out his back and his legs; that felt good. He hadn't slept much since he'd arrived, and his bones were stiff from the chair.

What the hell was he doing here? He hated surveillance. Why was he using vacation time to seek out a known murderer? A double-crosser? A rat bastard like Krycek?

Mulder had seen him by fluke a couple of weeks ago while on assignment. He'd followed him to his apartment then vowed to come back and ask him if he'd killed his father. This time without Scully to get in the way.

He closed his eyes and stretched his hamstrings. This time, he'd shove him up against the wall and smack him around a bit before shoving his gun in his face. "Did you kill my father? What dirty work are you doing for the smoking man?" He'd look into those cold green eyes and get the truth out of him one way or another. He smiled at the thought of his gun pressed up under Krycek's chin. Krycek's eyes wide with fear, his smooth skin glistening with sweat at the thought of dying. The same smooth skin that Mulder had seen covering taut muscles, flexing as he drove into that young man with his dusky cock...

Mulder's eyes snapped open and he groaned as he felt himself harden. Why was he doing this to himself? The skin on his dick was going to wear thin if he kept jerking off.

Looking out the window one more time revealed no activity whatsoever, as it had been two minutes ago. What did he expect? That Krycek would be home, just because he was being watched? Mulder had only been here four days and had planned to be here two weeks to watch Krycek and record every move, to discover his secrets. And when he'd discovered them, he'd confront him.

Then what?

He wasn't really sure. He'd cross the bridge when he came to it.

In lieu of watching Krycek, he'd gotten to know the other people in his building. The tenants were predominantly gay, which didn't surprise Mulder one bit. He knew Krycek had been sending him vibes when they had worked together. Mulder would have reciprocated, but his ego wouldn't let him. Instead, he'd pushed the junior g-man wannabee punk around, given him grunt work, and gotten off on the ego boost.

Krycek would look up to him, hope in his eyes, looking for the respect he craved. Mulder would give him his stone glare; his "I'm too sexy for the FBI" look that Kryek brought out of him for some reason, and try to melt Krycek's inner core. And even if Krycek didn't melt, Mulder got off on that as well.

Then Mulder had started to actually trust the little bugger, called him his partner, and almost treated him as an equal. Then the bastard had gone and betrayed him! He'd been working for the smoking man all along!

Mulder shook his head. He'd been so disappointed when he found those cigarette butts in the ashtray. Later, when he had known Krycek had killed his father and tried to confront him, the anger had been so intense. He'd carried that anger for so long. And just when he thought he'd never see Krycek again, there he was in that club. And Mulder knew he wouldn't be able to let it go.

He looked at his watch. Eight o'clock. He was getting hungry and seeing as nothing was happening, he decided to get something to eat.

Dinner was uneventful, save for a lover's spat two tables over. A woman threw her drink in a man's face. Mulder looked sympathetically at the man dripping with Chardonnay while feeling smug inside that he'd never had that happen to him. Not in public, anyway.

Mulder left the restaurant and walked the street, window-shopping for a while. The foot traffic was getting heavy as people had started to come out for the evening.

He saw a porn store and decided to go in to see what this city had to offer. He lingered for a while, inspecting the latest hard core offerings, silently moving among the other men in the store. Mulder found himself drawn to the men on men section as he'd been lately. Since he'd seen Alex and the two young men. There were four women giggling in the corner as they rummaged among the movies, books and magazines, so he busied himself with a Penthouse until they left.

After the women had abandoned the section, Mulder wandered over and picked up a few magazines for his collection. Since he didn't have a VCR in his hotel room, he didn't get any movies.

He left with a black plastic bag in his hand, shielding his purchases from others. He walked the long way back to the hotel, down the side street with the little cafés and bars. Men roamed the sidewalk, ate dinner, and had coffee together. Part of Mulder wanted to go into the pub on the corner and sit and talk to these men. He wanted to be a part of this.

But he continued on his way, telling himself that he was on a mission. A mission to find the truth about Alex Krycek. How he had betrayed him, how he had killed his father. He wondered if he had anything to do with Scully's abduction? That last thought got his blood pumping, and he increased his pace, quickly making his way back to the hotel and his chair in front of the window.

~~~~~~~~

It was 11 o'clock Saturday night, when the hotel door opened with a snick. The drapes were closed and the lights were off, like he'd left them an hour ago. The surveillance equipment was still where it was supposed to be.

// Like it wouldn't still be here?//

Mulder didn't tell the manager he was on FBI business when he checked in. He would have charged him double on the room. The man silently questioned the camera equipment and tripods, but Mulder didn't say anything; same with the bellhop, who'd loaded all of it on his cart to take up to his room. Mulder just tipped him then slammed the door in his face.

Scully'd been surprised he was taking vacation. In the years she'd known him, he'd never even had a sick day, save for the forays to the hospital for work related injuries. He'd told her the FBI was making him take it, so he was going to spend that time travelling Route 66.

She didn't buy it.

But she didn't press him, either. Instead she'd folded her arms in front of her chest and looked up at him with that look his mom used to give him when he had taken one of Samantha's cookies.

He had called her yesterday and she told him she was catching up on some filing.

"Don't rearrange my stuff, Scully. I'll never be able to find anything."

"Mulder, this place was a mess."

"I mean it, Scully... What do you mean *was*?"

Silence

"Are you sitting at my desk?"

"Where would you like me to sit, Mulder? I don't have a desk of my own."

"You're sitting at my desk, talking on my phone, and you've cleaned up, haven't you, Scully?"

"I have to go..."

"Sc..."

She hung up.

Dammit, she knew he hated it when she tidied. Every day he'd come in and find something put in a filing cabinet or drawer, somewhere where he couldn't find it. His files were perfectly happy stacked on his desk, he'd told her. They liked it there. Yet, once they were put away, he made sure he put them back in their new home when he was finished with them, scared of what she'd do if he didn't.

When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he moved over to the camera on the tripod before the window. Pulling the curtains open slightly, he sat down in the chair and looked through the view finder.

The couple that lived beside Krycek's apartment were bustling around, getting ready for what looked like a party. Both men wore only boxer shorts as they cleaned and vacuumed and stacked the dishwasher full of glasses. The two women that lived underneath Krycek's were making popcorn. Beside their apartment, a man was getting dressed in the dark, seemingly unaware, or just not caring that anyone from the hotel could see him put on his socks and underwear.

Krycek's apartment remained dark.

Mulder took off his sweater, leaving him clad in t-shirt and jeans. It was hot in here; spring was turning into summer quickly. He opened the small window at the bottom of the large pane of glass for ventilation, confident Krycek couldn't see him if he wasn't home.

Cool air wafted in the window, moving the drapes slightly. Music drifted inside along with the noise of the traffic and the clack of the streetcar. He cracked open a fresh bottle of iced tea, sensing he was going to be sitting here and waiting for long time.

He reached over to the magazines he bought yesterday. There was just enough light filtering through the small opening in the drapes so he could read. The magazine he chose featured stills from porn movies and stories that readers had sent in about their sexual fantasies. He immediately turned to the picture section.

There were pictures of young men with young men, and a disclaimer that all models were over 18 years of age. He didn't care; they were hot. One man was riding another one while getting his dick sucked by a third. Just like Krycek and the two men he had been with those few months ago.

Another picture showed them sucking each other's cocks, like a triangled daisy chain. Mulder felt himself harden rapidly, his jeans suddenly feeling too small. He reached down and undid the button and zipper, reaching inside to stroke himself.

The next picture was two of the men coming on the third's face, his mouth open and his eyes shut, his face a mask of passion. Mulder put the magazine down and closed his eyes, remembering Krycek and the two men. How Krycek had looked into his eyes as he came with that soft grunt, which was more like a sigh... Stroking himself harder, he replayed that scene over and over in his mind until it was just a collage of faces and cocks and grunts that sent him over the edge.

He sat there for a few minutes, before stripping off his t-shirt and wiping the come off his hand. He'd have to be more careful; he didn't have very many t-shirts left, unless he bought some more. Tucking his now flaccid cock back into his jeans, he did them up and settled back into his chair.

The music had gotten louder in the past few minutes, prompting Mulder to look through the camera again. The party was starting. People began arriving, bringing drinks and food. Mulder watched them for a few hours, dancing and drinking the night away. Halfway through the night, people began to pair off, and a few started kissing.

Mulder sighed; he wasn't in the mood to watch people make out, seeing as though it had been years since he'd done the same thing.

// Get a life!//

He took off his jeans and socks and was about to crawl into bed when a cheerful shout from many people was heard.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked across the street.

"It's about time."

Adrenaline shot through his veins, making his hands shake, and making him grateful for the tripod that held the camera. Alex Krycek had arrived and was ready to party.

Mulder watched as a few people came up and gave Krycek a kiss on his cheek. Then a drink was handed to him. Mulder had almost forgotten he was looking through a camera and remembered to take a few pictures before going back to just watching.

Where had he come from? Mulder hadn't seen him go into his apartment. The blinds were closed except for a spot in the living room where a few plants sat on the sill. The blinds to the bedroom were closed, but light would have shone through. If he had come in, Mulder would have been sure to see him.

Krycek drank his drink, and then got another, and then another. Then he started talking to a man with blonde hair and a leather jacket. He was moving closer to the man, backing him against the wall, and the man didn't seem to care.

Mulder zoomed in even closer and watched Krycek come on to the man, looking at him through his lashes and laughing softly. He could only imagine the conversation they were having. Suddenly, Krycek moved forward and kissed the man on the lips. The man put his beer down and wrapped his arms around Krycek, returning the kiss for a long time. Krycek then pulled away, nipping the man on the lower lip with his teeth then said something. Then they turned and left the party.

Mulder focused the camera on Krycek's apartment, his head spinning. His cock knew what was going to happen, and hardened.

Through the opening in the blinds, Mulder saw the silhouette of Krycek stumble through the door with the blonde. Then it was dark.

"Shit!"

He wished he'd bugged Krycek's apartment so he could hear and not just see what was going on.

The lights stayed off, but the blinds in the bedroom opened. Mulder could just see them in the light from the street. He switched to the night vision goggles, but that proved to be too distracting. He wanted to see their naked flesh, not just shapes.

If he zoomed in close, he could see Krycek and the man on the bed, naked, kissing each other. Their hands were down at their groin area, probably stroking each other, Mulder couldn't be sure.

"Fuck!"

He wanted to see this, he needed to see this, needed to see Krycek's sweaty body moving in tandem with his partner, licking and sucking his...

Suddenly, there was Alex Krycek, naked, pressed up against his bedroom window. Mulder could see him from the knees up, the blonde behind him, entering him, kissing his neck. Krycek's hands were bracing himself against the window, his cock smearing precome on the panel of glass.

Mulder shot off the whole roll of film watching the blonde fuck Krycek against the window. Slow at first, then gaining strength, pinching Krycek's nipples then going down to stroke his cock. Krycek's eyes were closed, and his mouth was open, like the man in the magazine, shouting something he couldn't hear as his come splattered over the man's hand and onto the window.

Then they were still.

Mulder wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the back of his hand. He watched as they retreated back to the bed, becoming just a grey shape. Shakily, he went over to his own bed and lay down on it, not relieving himself of his hard-on until the events in his mind replayed time and time again, making it unbearable, giving him no choice.

He came after a few quick strokes then wiped himself clean with kleenex, before trying to get some sleep. After lying awake for a few hours, Mulder got up and looked through the camera at Krycek's apartment. The sun was coming up and light crept into the bedroom, giving Mulder the chance to see what he'd been waiting for.

Krycek was by himself in bed, curled up on his side, back towards the now clean window. A single sheet covered his body, rising and falling with his breaths. Mulder stared at him sleeping, somehow wanting to curl up beside him to feel his naked body pressed against his own.

// That thought's a clear indication I need a lot of sleep.//

He pulled away from the camera and rubbed his eyes before crawling back into bed.

A pounding on the door woke him a few hours later. Bleary eyed, he dragged himself from bed, clad only in his boxer briefs. Still exhausted, he stumbled to the door and fumbled with the lock. Finally the door was open, and he stared unbelievingly at who was on the other side.

"Hey, Mulder. Can I use your shower? I don't seem to have any hot water."

Mulder stood there, looking dumbfounded at Krycek, who brushed past him.

"Thanks, I'll just be a few minutes."

Then the door to the bathroom slammed shut leaving Mulder confused and still holding the front door to the room open.

He stood back and let the door close. The shower started running in the bathroom.

// This has got to be a dream.//

Mulder crawled back into bed and hugged his pillow, smirking to himself that he would dream such a thing. Alex Krycek in his shower. Naked Alex Krycek in his shower. Naked Alex Krycek with slippery, wet skin in his shower.

His eyes snapped open. Alex Krycek was in his shower. He sat up. This wasn't a dream. This was really happening.

Suddenly wide-awake, he went to the bathroom and opened the door. There indeed was Krycek in the shower behind the opaque curtain.

"I need to shave as well, if that's okay with you. Man, it's a bitch not having any warm water in the morning," Alex said as if they were carrying on their conversation from the front door. "Do you have a coffee maker in this room? I could sure do with a cup of coffee."

"What the fuck is going on here, Krycek?" Mulder pulled the shower curtain back, suddenly finding his nerve and his voice. Water sprayed from the shower onto him and the floor, soaking his shorts. Krycek's back was turned, showing his tight ass, broad back and muscular legs. Mulder swallowed; he didn't want to feel this way about Krycek, he didn't want to want him, he didn't want to join him in the shower under the spray of water, but he couldn't help himself.

"You're letting the water out," Kryeck said, not turning around but reaching for the bottle of shampoo in the corner.

Mulder closed the shower curtain and watched Krycek lather his hair.

"You gonna take off your underwear, or do you like to wash them at the same time?"

Mulder looked down and noticed that he was standing in the tub wearing his briefs. He stripped them off and flung them out the side of the curtain, where they landed with a soggy slap on the linoleum. "Did you kill my father?"

"That's what I like about you, Mulder. You take the direct approach."

"Well, did you?"

"Yeah, I did."

Mulder didn't know what to say. He'd dreamed of this moment, dreamed of shoving Krycek up against the wall with his gun pressed to the soft underside of his chin. He dreamed of slugging him in the gut, making him fall to the floor, before he kicked him until he begged for mercy. Instead, he was naked in a shower with him, watching him condition his hair.

"Why?"

"Because he was going to tell you everything, and you didn't need to know everything. If he'd told you everything, I would have had to kill you. And I don't want to kill you."

Mulder started to say something, but Krycek stopped him.

"He was a bad man, Mulder. He wasn't the saint you made him out to be. He did horrible things to people. He was as evil as the smoking man if not more."

Mulder started towards him, rage building up from that comment, but then stopped. Deep down, he knew it was true. He knew his father had held many secrets. Secrets that he wanted to learn, like the truth about Samantha. And he knew he was a bastard; why else would he have kept the company he had? And Mulder had tried to reach out to his father, and tried to bond with him, but when Mulder had reached out to his father; to give him a hug, he'd stuck out his hand instead.

He'd felt like dirt when his father had rejected him on his front porch all those months ago. Mulder had treated his father's death like it was some great catastrophe, when it really should have been a relief. After Samantha had disappeared, Bill Mulder had retreated into himself; and fought with his wife whenever they were in the same room together. And all Fox could do was feel guilty that he was still around to remind his parents of the fact that she was gone. Finding those files in that underground bunker confirmed what he'd known all along. He was supposed have been taken, not her...

"Mulder?"

Mulder looked up at him. "What?"

"Soap?" Krycek handed him the bar of hotel soap.

Mulder began to wash himself. "How did you know I was here?"

"I've been watching you."

His head jerked up to meet Krycek's gaze. "You've been watching me?"

"Watching you watching me."

Mulder was dumbfounded. He traded places with Krycek so he could rinse. "Why were you watching me watching you?"

"We've been watching each other for the same reason. We get off on each other." Krycek moved closer.

Mulder could feel the heat radiate off his body. He knew Krycek was right; he'd been thinking of nothing else since that night at the goth club. Krycek moved closer, until Mulder could feel his hard cock poke him in the abdomen. Mulder didn't look down, but he felt himself stiffen at the contact.

"Let's put all the bullshit behind us for a while and take what we want." He ran his fingers over Mulder's slick skin.

Now clean, Mulder turned and shut the water off. When he turned back, he grabbed Krycek's hand and forced it from his body before slamming him up against the tiled wall as best he could, being slippery from the shower. He glared at Krycek for a minute, fist ready to punch, but instead of slugging him, he kissed him hard.

Krycek returned the kiss with a nibble on the corner of Mulder's mouth and a swipe of his tongue. Mulder wasn't letting him take charge, however. He flung open the shower curtain and dragged the soaking wet Krycek to the bedroom, where he pushed him down onto the bed.

Mulder looked down at his enemy, at this man who had betrayed him, and melted into a puddle. He was beautiful with his dark hair and green eyes and fit body. The bangs that flopped down on his forehead gave him the appearance that he was somehow younger than he was. But now that Mulder had him, he wasn't sure what he was going to do with him.

He must have been looking down at him for a long time, because a hand came up to stroke his cheek and Mulder noticed Krycek had a worried look on his face. Mulder let himself be rolled over on his back so Krycek could straddle him. With all his convictions and plans thrown out the window, Mulder placed himself in Krycek's hands.

Krycek started by kissing him gently, his tongue probing forward, dancing with his own. Then the mouth left his and traveled down to his neck then his chest where his nipples were teased and brought to extreme hardness by Krycek's talented tongue. Lower he went until he was at Mulder's groin. Wantonly, Mulder spread his legs, not giving a shit about who was doing this to him; it just felt that good.

His cock was licked and sucked, and he was brought to near completion more than once. Then Krycek was over him, both of their cocks in his hand, stroking them both. Mulder leaned back into the pillows; he was going to come, he could feel the pull at the base of his balls and up his spine. He was going to come from Alex Krycek pulling on his cock, which, at this instant, felt better than doing it to himself.

With a groan, he released his fluid over Krycek's hand and onto his own belly. A minute later, Krycek made the noise that he'd made with the two young men; and spilled himself into the pool of come that was already there.

Totally exhausted, Mulder lay there, limp and dazed, while Krycek cleaned him up and lay down beside him. Mulder heard talking, felt a kiss on his forehead, and then he was asleep.

He woke many hours later, twilight coming in through the small opening in the curtains. Mulder sat up and looked around; Krycek was gone. He looked at the clock; he'd slept all day. He went to the camera and looked through the viewfinder and saw what he expected. Krycek's apartment was empty. So was the camera.

"Dammit!"

Mulder sighed and sat back on the bed. He was so stupid, he should have done something, he should have arrested him, he should have...

"I should have fucked him!"

He shook his head and thought he might as well get packed, because who knew where Krycek would be right now. He went to the washroom and relieved himself and saw a message on the mirror, written in soap.

"We have to save something for next time."

Next time! Would there be a next time? How would they find each other? He sat there for a few minutes before putting on a pair of underwear.

// Yeah, there'd be a next time.//

The End.

 

* * *

 

X-Files M/K  
Title: Voyeur IV: Garden of Eden  
Author: Nicole S.  
Rating: NC-17 for language, and m/m sex.  
Archive: Yes: CKOS, Basement, RatB, All Things Rat, Den of Sin, Slashville.  
Series/Sequel: Fourth chapter in Voyeur Series - sequel to "Doublemint", "Misdirected" and "Carlton Court"  
Part of the "infernale" garden challenge.  
Webpages: Den of Sin: http://denofsin.slashcity.tv/; RatB: http://www.squidge.org/terma/nicole/nicole.htm  
Feedback: or   
Spoilers: Not really. All episodes up to Piper Maru are fair game.  
Disclaimer: Even if Chris Carter, 1013 Productions and Fox don't deserve them, they do own them. Don't even think about it. I have no money and my computer's obsolete.  
Summary: Will these boys ever get together? You'll have to read to find out.  
Note: This is pre-Tunguska/Terma and Krycek has all of his appendages intact.   
Comments: Thanks to the Betas: Amy B - whose opinion I value more than she'll ever know. And Aries who rocks! And Orithain for her big comma.  
This is for Theban Band, who are two very cool, very kind ladies. Thanks for everything!!!

* * *

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Voyeur IV: Garden of Eden  
by Nicole S. (01/01)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The curtains fluttered. Somewhere in the darkness, an oscillating fan made its familiar ticking sound as the head turned away. The curtains moved again, this time from a hand pushing them aside. They settled for a moment, only to be disturbed by the fan again.

The air, thick with heat and humidity, made the man breathe a little more heavily than usual. If this were daytime, he could have seen his own naked, tanned skin glistening with sweat.

He looked through a camera attached to a tripod and adjusted the focus slightly. His hand then returned to where it had just been, moving lazily up and down his hard cock. His fingers paused for a second to tease just under the head. The movements were well practiced; he didn't even have to think to give himself the pleasure he needed.

The fan ruffled the curtains again. It turned away, its breeze flapping many unframed pictures crudely tacked to the wall. Pushing the hot air from one place to another, it offered the man no real comfort.

A car drove below the window, the sound of its motor filling the room before disappearing, leaving nothing but the sound of skin slapping against skin and the tick of the fan.

He moaned and increased the pace of his hand while squeezing hard. His breath came in gasps, finally holding it in as the exertion and restraint took thier toll to reach his ultimate goal. All he needed was just a little more. Taking a steady stance, he moved his hips, fucking his hand until he came with a few moans and a loud breath. Fluid ran over his knuckles and spattered the floor. A drop was caught by the fan, hurtling it toward the pictures on the wall where it landed with a soft splat.

The man flopped down into a chair and wiped the sweat off his face with a nearby discarded piece of clothing. Then he cleaned his cock.

He leaned back in the chair in the darkness, sitting there until his breathing returned to normal.

Slowly, he stood and stretched. He scratched his now deflated balls and made his way to the back of the room where he exited through a door, leaving the curtains and pictures to flutter without him.

~~~~~~~~~

Mulder braced his arms against the wall of his apartment and leaned forward, stretching his hamstrings. He felt the comfortable pull in his muscles and sighed.

Sweat dripped off of him just from this mild exertion. Today had been a scorcher. It was still incredibly hot, even though the sun had gone down over an hour ago.

The air conditioner in the window tried in vain to deliver its luke-warm air into the apartment. The machine whined and moaned in protest, threatening to give up at any moment. Silently, Mulder stretched, oblivious to the distress of the machine. His thoughts, as always, were on his job.

After Mulder finished warming up, he left his apartment and went downstairs. He started running up the sidewalk at a fast jog, the air still and thick with humidity. He didn't continue at that pace for long.

Gasping, he slowed down. He knew he shouldn't be running at all in this weather. The smog alone would probably give him lung cancer within a week. But, as with his job, he dedicated himself and had to do it.

He'd tried to run at the gym, but the oval track was boring. The treadmills seemed pointless. He felt like a hamster on a wheel. At least outside he actually went somewhere.

After a short time, he fell into his familiar pace. He ran toward the park, the rhythm of his heart and the sound of his footfalls his only companion.

Running at night always excited Mulder. When he was a kid, he'd often climb out of his window and walk around his neighbourhood, thrilled that everyone was asleep but him. There was always that exhilarating fear in the back of his mind that the boogeyman or Jack the Ripper would be hiding around the next corner ready to jump out at him.

// Or Krycek.//

Mulder laughed out loud. Krycek had been in his thoughts since they'd had their 'encounter' in that hotel room a few months ago. He'd also been in Mulder's fantasies every night.

After waking up alone, Mulder had tried to find Krycek but had no luck. He'd even had the Lone Gunmen try their hand, but all of their trails had gone cold. It was as if Krycek had fallen off the face of the earth.

That thought distressed Mulder for some reason he couldn't consciously explain. He couldn't miss someone he hardly knew. He couldn't miss someone who had killed many without a hint of remorse. How could he miss someone who had betrayed him and angered him beyond belief?

The feel of Krycek's smooth skin and hard cock still lingered on his hands after all this time. The taste of Krycek's lips never forgotten. After he had woken in that hotel room, Mulder had taken the bar of soap that Krycek had used to wash himself and put it away in his collection of many things. Recently, he'd tried to find it but couldn't remember which box he had put it in and reluctantly gave up.

He wanted to smell that hotel soap again. He wanted to be in that shower with that man again. The man who gave him nothing but alternating grief and pleasure. When Krycek had taken both of their cocks in his hand and started stroking, Mulder had been beside himself with joy. Krycek had known exactly where to touch, where his hot spots were. He knew him as well as Mulder knew himself.

Mulder groaned out loud and pushed the thoughts from his mind. It was hard enough running in this heat; he didn't need a hard on to inhibit him further. He concentrated on his pace, taking the path into the park, ignoring the city works sign that stated the park was closed from dusk to dawn.

Thunder rumbled in the distance, and Mulder wondered if the rain would cool things off or just add to the humidity. Sweat poured off of him, flowing down the back of his neck and soaking his clothes. He wiped his brow with his arm as he continued through the park, at a slower jog.

Reaching the end of the path, he started down a sidewalk along a wooded drive. The municipal flower gardens were to the side. The sweet smell of the many blooms wafted up into his nostrils. Mulder inhaled the sweet scent, remembering something that made him smile.

Suddenly, he stopped, overwhelmed by the thick aroma. He leaned forward then stretched back and shook his legs.

Thunder boomed again. Mulder quickly went over to the small shed next to the garden, where a hose was attached to a spigot. He just needed a quick drink then he'd head home and hopefully miss the rain.

There was a dim light coming from the back of the shed where the door was. This gave him just enough illumination to see without straining his eyes. He reached out toward the tap, but found himself flat on his back and something heavy on top of him.

Mulder was shocked. He'd run through here dozens of times and never been mugged.

"Get off me!" he sneered.

He struggled and tried to fight but found his arms pinned above his head. He wished for his gun at that moment. It was dark here in the shadows, and he couldn't see a thing.

"Hot enough for you?"

Mulder stopped fighting and smiled, despite himself. The voice was husky and low and made his cock twitch.

"What the hell is this, Krycek?" Mulder said, trying to sound tough.

"Just stopping to smell the roses."

Lightning flashed, giving Mulder a chance to see Krycek's face silhouetted against the cloudy sky.

"Why don't you smell me, instead?" Mulder nearly groaned. That had to be the cheesiest thing he'd ever said in his life. For some reason, Krycek brought out the gangly teenager he once was. 

Krycek snorted and laughed.

Mulder waited for Krycek to say something else to him and probably make fun of him. Instead soft lips pressed against his own. Mulder couldn't contain his shock and moaned.

He breathed in as he kissed Krycek, inhaling his musky scent mixed with the flowers beside them. The combination was intoxicating. When they had last met, Krycek had been clean from the shower and smelled of soap and shampoo. But now, Krycek's own smell was wonderful.

The grip on his wrists slowly lessened, and Mulder now used his hands to caress the body on top of him. A shock ran through him as he realized Krycek was naked.

Then the weight was gone. He sat up and cool water brushed his lips. Mulder drank from the hose until he had his fill. The water was shut off, and Krycek came back to him.

Mulder wanted to ask why Krycek was naked in the middle of the gardens when it was about to storm, but he knew the answer already. And somehow he didn't mind. He just took Krycek into his embrace.

Their mouths connected. Lips and tongues moved over each other. Hands stroked skin. Mulder's meager clothing was removed. Now both men were naked, allowing Mulder to feel Krycek's hot, sweaty skin against his own.

Mulder wondered if this was a dream. If he'd wake up in the morning with sticky sheets and frustrated morning wood only to be relieved by his own hand.

The sky blazed bright for a moment, making Mulder jump. Seconds later, thunder boomed overhead.

Krycek laughed into Mulder's ear then kissed it. Krycek was on top of him again. But now he was rubbing their cocks together, clearly arousing them both.

If this was a dream, it was very damn real.

Mulder gasped as Krycek's hand came around both of their cocks and started stroking them both.

"What are we doing, Krycek?"

Krycek released his grip and straddled Mulder's chest.

"What we've always wanted to do."

Mulder was going to ask another question but found Krycek kissing it away.

"You think too much," Krycek said. "Just enjoy this."

Mulder frowned as his hair was smoothed back. Soft lips peppered his forehead with kisses. He was suddenly scared. Where would this lead once it was over? Would Krycek abandon him again?

Krycek stopped kissing him. "What's the matter?"

Mulder looked up. The smell of ozone hung in the air as lightning cracked overhead. The storm was nearly upon them. The wind picked up and blew everything around.

His eyes now accustomed to the darkness allowed Mulder to see Krycek's face. He wore that sexy smirk that he'd mostly seen directed at others.

Mulder could just walk away from this and not have to deal with it. But he wouldn't. Oh no, now that he had his precious Alex Krycek, he was going to do everything he had dreamed of.

"Nothing".

Slowly, Mulder sat up and pushed Krycek back onto the ground. He dragged his stubbled chin down Krycek's chest, pausing to nip and lick at his nipples. They hardened to stiff nubs immediately. Krycek tasted as good as he smelled.

He nibbled along the nipples, sucking them into his mouth. His ran his hands down and caressed Krycek's thighs before coming up to cup his balls.

Krycek's moan was nearly carried away by a gust of wind, but Mulder heard it and smiled. How many times had he fantasized about this? How many nights had this vision come to him, leaving him frustrated and hard?

Too many.

Mulder felt a drop of rain on his back but ignored it. He continued to scratch his prickly five o'clock shadow down Krycek's body until he reached what he had dreamed about so many times.

Krycek's cock was as delicious as the rest of him. Mulder lapped the stiff member into his mouth, holding it there for a moment before runnnig his tongue over the velvety head and down to tease under the crown.

It started to rain. The cool drops a welcome sensation to Mulder's hot body.

Mulder swung his legs around so his cock was in Krycek's face. He moaned around Krycek's erection as his own cock was sucked and teased.

He could do this all night. The hard, yet velvety-smooth cock in his mouth. Krycek's intoxicating smell and taste nearly making his stomach grumble with hunger.

They held each other in their mouths for a long time, the ground under them slowly turning soggy from the rain. As the drops of water hit the mud in the flower bed, it spattered both men, coating them with fine bits of black earth.

Krycek suddenly pulled off of Mulder and stood. Mulder also stood and embraced him, kissing himself from Krycek's lips. He writhed against Krycek like a cat in heat, digging his cock into his hip, wanting and needing more.

Mulder smiled against Krycek's damp throat at the soft mewling sound coming from it. Krycek was obviously enjoying this as much as he was. He reached down to Krycek's ass, spreading the cheeks with one hand and probing the puckered opening with the other. His finger slid easily past the ring of muscle and into what was a pre-lubricated hole.

Mulder pulled back and looked at Krycek. His hair was plastered to his head from the rain. He had a cocky smirk on his mouth.

"I took the liberty."

Mulder crushed him to his chest as he probed the moist hole again.

"What if I didn't go jogging tonight?" Mulder asked.

"Some other FBI agent would have happened along."

"No." Mulder cut him off. "Only me." Shocking himself with the declaration.

Krycek kissed him. "Only you."

Mulder's heart thumped in his chest. He pushed the thought of 'what does this mean' to the back of his mind. Instead of worrying about what was going to happen later, he concentrated on right now.

He pushed his fingers deeper into Krycek, probing and stretching. The wind stopped blowing, and the rain came straight down. It ran in rivulets down their bodies, skimming every contour. It nearly hurt, and Mulder closed his eyes. 

A square packet was pressed into Mulder's hand. He opened his eyes and looked up at Krycek. The rain stung, but he didn't look away.

"You've thought of everything."

Krycek didn't answer. Instead, he got on all fours and wiggled his ass at Mulder.

Mulder quickly tore open the packet with his teeth and rolled the condom on. He knelt behind Krycek and guided himself into the tight heat of his ass. Pushing inward, he moaned out loud. This was what he'd been waiting for.

Biting his lip, Mulder pulled out then pushed back again then stopped. He couldn't go on; the sensations overwhelmed him. For a second his damn FBI conscience thought of the legalities of having sex in a public park. But then Krycek clenched his ass around his cock, and he forgot what he was worried about.

The rain fell in large drops, and the ground around them had turned to muck, coating any body part that came in contact with it. Mulder stroked Krycek's back then moved his hand down to Krycek's cock. He held the stiff, wet member in his hand for a moment before continuing to fuck him.

Mulder dug his knees into the soft muck, which made a sucking sound with every thrust. Every time he pulled out, he slid backwards. Krycek's hands uselessly grappled for something to hold on to, but ended up just squishing the wet mud through his fingers.

The rain pooled around them, leaving them in a muddy puddle. Krycek's hips were slippery, but Mulder held fast as he thrust as hard as he could. Krycek worked his own cock as Mulder pulled him back, harder and harder until Krycek came with a loud moan and shudder.

Mulder felt Krycek's orgasm course through his body, his sphincter squeezing his cock. Then it was his turn. With both hands on Krycek's hips, he pumped a few times before pleasure overtook him.

Crying out, he shot his load into the condom in Krycek's tight, slick hole. Then he collapsed, breathing heavily onto Krycek's back.

Krycek rolled them to the side into the mud, still joined.

The rain continued to fall, somewhat cooling Mulder's overheated skin. He felt as if he was on fire and about to combust. His heart was racing, and he was finding it hard to breathe.

Mulder finally fell out of Krycek and he flung the condom away. He embraced Krycek, kissing and stroking his muddy skin. He noticed his fingers were wrinkled, and he couldn't feel Krycek as well as he wanted to anymore. The rain began to slow but thunder continued to boom overhead.

Mulder got up and found his shorts and t-shirt in the flowerbed, covered in muck. He could only find one sneaker. Carefully, he tried to put on his t-shirt, but opted for just the shorts. He had no idea where his underwear was.

He stepped into the dirty, soaked shorts and attempted to pull them up.

"See you around, Mulder," Krycek said as he started to walk away. Stark naked.

"Wait!" Mulder yelled as he struggled with the wet fabric.

Krycek stopped and turned around, but it was too dark for Mulder to see his face. He heard a short laugh over the falling rain. Then Krycek turned and walked away.

"Krycek!"

Mulder tried to go after him, but his shorts got tangled around his ankles. He fell forward into the puddle that he'd just shared with Krycek.

He was now covered head to toe with muck. He lifted his muddy face and just saw Krycek jog down the road and out of sight.

Laughter consumed him. He flopped onto his back, thoroughly coating himself with mud. He lay there, laughing uncontrollably at the absurdity of it all, until he finally made his way home.

End of Voyeur 4


End file.
